Letters from the Stars
by pocketcucco
Summary: <html><head></head>The Wizard has limits and comfort zones, things that keep his life grounded and routine. He also has a box of letters in his desk, kept safe until the day he's ready to deliver them to the farm girl who seems intent on breaking down those familiar walls.</html>
1. Prologue

**_Letters from the Stars_**

**Prologue**

The Wizard was used to the solitude. In fact, he'd come to enjoy it; it let him create his own daily routine with little to no interruption. The only commitments he had to worry about were his own and no one else's.

There were times, though, when he'd peek out his front window and sip coffee as he watched the people of Castanet go about their lives. Sometimes, he'd consider it-leaving the cocoon of his home, joining them.

He very seldom did. The longest trips he made were to Fugue Forest, and even then, he took advantage of the magic he knew to avoid walking. Instead he let the townspeople come to him—he read their fortunes, predicted their love lives. It was a quiet existence, but he liked it best.

Sometimes, at least. Every once in a while, things did get lonely; it was a feeling that sneaked up on him, grabbed him from behind. But he could ignore that. He had little desire, little need to leave his home. Watching the people was enough for him, and he figured it always would be.

It was a hot summer afternoon when the local farmer suddenly showed up at his door, Harvest Sprite in tow. It took the Wizard a few minutes to remember her name-Molly, wasn't it? He'd heard rumors about her taking up residence on Waffle Farm, far at the other end of the island.

But she wasn't _just_ the local farmer, he knew that. The Harvest Sprite at her side meant that she was the one chosen by the Harvest Goddess, the one who was meant to restore life to the island.

And she wanted—no, _needed_—his help.

Apparently, Molly had to ring the Green Bell, which was currently in the possession of the Witch Princess-who had, by some accident or another, turned herself into a frog while trying to save the Goddess Tree. "I told her not to do it," he couldn't help saying when Molly told him.

But Molly was earnest and kind, he could tell that much from their first visit. He couldn't possibly turn her down; this was for the good of the island, after all.

"It would take a special potion," he told her in his wistful tone. "Hibiscus, cornmeal, and butter... Bring me those and I'll make it myself."

Molly stared at him, most likely mulling the strange list in her mind, but she nodded after a moment's pause and departed with her sprite companion, promising to bring the items as soon as possible.

The Wizard sat back in his chair, eyes locked on his front door long after Molly had left. Was she really a good choice for a responsibility this big? he wondered. Was she someone truly capable of saving the island?

He eventually nodded to himself, taking another placid sip of coffee. If the Harvest Goddess chose Molly, then she was the perfect candidate. He had to trust (another emotion he hadn't quite gotten used to) that she would fulfill the important duties she'd been given.

Starting with the ingredients he'd asked her to gather. The hibiscus would be especially difficult, he knew; the boat to Toucan Island-the only place the flower could be found at the time-wasn't even running.

Part of him wondered if Molly would come back; or if she would end up like the other islanders, who were aware that their homeland was deteriorating but could do nothing to stop it.

But she did come back.

And that wasn't the only time she surprised him.


	2. Chapter One

Thank you for the lovely reviews, all. :)

And I apologize for the story's slow start thus far (as well as the minor liberties I'm taking with the in-game plot); it'll pick up soon, I promise! And I'll be switching between perspectives, so I promise it won't be Molly all the time, lol. Not that there's anything wrong with Molly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letters from the Stars<em>**

**Chapter One**

Two Bells down, three to go; and the only things standing between Molly and the Blue Bell were a duck egg, a black pearl, some fish, and a gust of wind. She pulled a slip of paper from her pocket for the umpteenth time, studying it, turning it over in her hand. On it were the instructions that Paolo had left her, illustrating in detail where to place each of the items he'd requested her to bring.

"This is starting to feel more like a long series of errands than anything else," she said to Finn, who was hovering near her shoulder.

"You can do it! After all, we've come this far!"

"I know..." Molly sighed quietly, folding the note and putting it back in her pocket. The egg and fish wouldn't be difficult to find; it was the pearl that had her thoroughly stumped. Where in the world was she going to find something like that? Would she have to go fishing for it? That was impossible, though; the ports were closed because the ocean was unfit to sail.

And, thus, she was stuck at a standstill.

"There has to be an easier way, or else Paolo wouldn't have asked for it," she reasoned aloud. Finn fluttered in circles around her, his hand at his chin, deep in thought.

"Shouldn't we ask someone who knows about materials?" he suggested with a tiny shrug.

"I don't know… Maybe I'll ask Wizard about it when we get to town. He's lived here longer; he might have an idea."

"We'll find a way. We always have!"

Molly could only offer her companion a small smile. They were drawing closer to Harmonica Town now, and at this late hour of the morning, it would undoubtedly be bustling with activity. No one else—as far as she knew, anyway—could see Finn, and she didn't think it would bode well with the townsfolk if they caught her talking to thin air.

Molly arrived on Wizard's doorstep at ten o'clock on the dot, just as she had nearly every morning for the past few weeks. Sometimes she brought two cups of fresh, hot coffee from the Ocarina Inn—they started as an offering of sorts, a reason to speak with him other than simply asking about the Bells. Of course, he (apparently) knew nothing more about the them other than what he'd already told her, but that didn't stop Molly from going back.

He was always very quiet, though. At first the way he sat in his corner and silently flipped through the pages of his books had unsettled her, but Molly was determined to talk and learn more about him. Wizard was an interesting man...er, being; there was a subtle sense of mystique about him, something that hooked her attention from the moment they met.

If only he were willing to share a bit more.

The wizard was, as always, seated at his desk when Molly arrived that morning, balancing a book in one hand and a mug in his other. He lifted his nonchalant gaze as she walked in.

"Good morning," he said calmly.

"'Morning," Molly replied, seating herself in her usual spot while he slid a bookmark into his text and joined her.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you," she said.

Wizard shook his head as he withdrew a second mug and filled it with gently steaming coffee. "No...I can always finish it later. I have plenty of time…"

Plenty of time. He was always saying that, but Molly didn't think to ask him about it.

"How is the Blue Bell coming along...?" he continued.

Molly deflated. "Not so good. I was actually sort of hoping you could help me out with something."

Wizard stared at her, puzzled. "I don't know how much I can do... But I can try."

"I need to know more about where to find a black pearl."

"Black...pearl?"

"Yeah. I know it's probably not your area of expertise, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try asking you anyway."

Wizard brought the mug to his lips, taking a long sip before he spoke. "There are always...the people who mine for a living," he began slowly. "I've heard rumors about black pearls being in the Watery Cave. But…it would be unwise to venture too deep into the caves without help from someone who understands mining…"

A small smile broke over Molly's face. "The Watery Cave...I see. Maybe I'll head up to the Garmon district today and ask around. Thank you, Wizard."

"It's...no problem."

Molly watched him curiously as he ran his index finger along the rim of his mug. His gaze had shifted to his curtained windows, to the bright summer sun filtering through the fabric. A thought suddenly occurred to Molly—when had she ever seen him outside, talking to the other inhabitants of the town or doing something as simple as taking an afternoon walk? Never, if her memory served her correctly.

Wizard suddenly glanced up and caught her gaze.

"Is something wrong...?"

She blinked. "No, sorry, I was just thinking. The Summer Festival is coming up in a few days, and I was wondering if you were going? Since I never…" She awkwardly ducked her head, trying—and, as far as she was concerned, failing—to properly word what was going through her mind. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I never really see you around town when I'm running my errands."

"No... I don't go to any of the festivals."

"Really?"

"Really..."

"I think they're a lot of fun." She grinned again. "You could go with me, if you want." She almost added, "if that would make you more comfortable", but she didn't want to sound pushy. They hadn't known each other _that_ long.

"What about your friends...?"

"You could meet them. They've heard about you, so you're not a complete stranger."

Wizard shifted uncomfortably, though the movement was so subtle that Molly probably wouldn't have caught it if she hadn't been paying attention.

"I think I'll watch from here...like I always do," he said, still staring at the window.

"I'm sorry I brought it up-"

"I'll be fine..." The ghost of a grin tugged at the corners of his lips. "I always have."

"All right." Molly pushed herself to her feet, smoothing out her clothes with one hand and grabbing her rucksack with the other. "I should get going. I need head to the mines before it gets too late."

"Ah… Have a good day, then."

He still wasn't looking at her. Molly suppressed another sigh.

_Maybe he just likes being alone_, she reasoned with herself. _Completely alone…all the time._

For whatever reason, this thought distressed her.

* * *

><p><em>Molly:<em>

_You seemed upset today at the end of our meeting, after we discussed the festivals. I hope I did not offend you; I certainly didn't mean to if I did._

_It's been different having someone visit me every day. But not a bad sort of 'different'__. Your opinions are…new._

_I am afraid I don't talk as often as you would probably like. But, if it interests you, I can show you the stars sometime. They are particularly bright and clear this time of the year._

_Wizard._


	3. Chapter Two

Ahh, I don't really have a good excuse for not posting in such a long time, aside from school and the like (aaaaand for reposting this chapter, like...two times now. Ack. I promise this is the final version). My apologies, and thank you so much for sticking with me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letters from the Stars<strong>_

**Chapter Two**

Molly didn't visit the Garmon Mine District often, unless it was to drop by the Harvest Goddess's Pond. She'd forgotten how crisp the air was up in the mountains, and how beautiful the view from the cliffs were. Far below she could see her the small, green square of her farm and even parts of the town itself.

_This is what it must feel like to fly_, she thought, savoring the warm breeze against her face.

A nearby shout jerked her from her thoughts. Molly spun around and saw Bo, one of the local handymen, huddled together with Luke.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," the younger man was saying, but Luke shook his head.

"Who's gonna stop us? There might be all kinds of stuff deeper in the mines. We just have to knock down that wall, and-"

Bo caught sight of Molly then, and a relieved smile spread across his face. "Molly! Hey!"

"Hey," she greeted them with a quick wave. She'd half-expected Luke to be upset by her interruption, but he seemed just as pleased as Bo when he saw her.

"Long time no see!" he said. "You never come up here anymore."

"Sorry about that. I've been busy with the farm." She offered him a shrug. "I had a question for you, actually."

Bo's eyebrows shot up. "A question for Luke?"

"For me?" Luke pointed to his own chest.

"I need to head down into the Watery Cave, but Wizard said-"

Luke's eyes lit up. "Whoa, you've met the Wizard? What's he like? I've never talked to him before, but he sounds cool!"

"He's very nice. And smart. He's the one who told me to come to you for help," Molly explained. "I don't have much experience mining, and apparently the black pearl I need is really deep in the cave..."

"The Wizard sent you to the right guy, then," Luke said, puffing out his chest. "Mining is one of my specialties! I can help you out!"

"Really? If it's not too much trouble-"

"Of course it isn't! I was just talking to Bo about one of my ideas, but that can wait another day."

"Or a few weeks," Bo muttered under his breath. Luke, who was already heading back to his house, didn't seem to notice.

"Let me grab my tools. I'll be right back!"

Molly sighed quietly once he'd shut the door behind him. _So much energy. But I guess that's a good thing, if we're going to be mining all afternoon._

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said to Bo.

But he shook his head quickly. "No, it's fine! I'm glad Luke can help you out, at least. I'm a lot better at fixing things than I am at mining," he said with a short laugh. "He's good at what he does, too. You'll find that pearl in no time."

"I hope so." Molly nodded slowly. She could feel the weight of everything she still had to accomplish pressing down on her. So much to do, so little time.

* * *

><p>The Watery Caves were...well, just as she was expecting. Watery. Damp. The air there was humid, and the moisture clung miserably to Molly's hair and skin. She brushed a few limp strands from her eyes and went back to work, determined not to let her discomfort show.<p>

Luke, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the humidity at all. His ever-present smile only widened as he hammered away at a few chunks of stone.

"There should be another way down somewhere near here," he said, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow. "I wonder how deep this place goes? Man, I wish I would've found out about it sooner!"

"I'm not sure," Molly replied from her own corner of the cavern. She looked down at her own little quarry, so dismal in comparison to Luke's hard work. She was glad now that she'd asked him to come along. If he hadn't, she might've been working alone for hours into the night.

The clangs of their hammers filled the silence until Luke spoke up again. "What do you need a black pearl for?"

Molly paused in mid-swing. She barely knew Luke; would it be all right to tell him about the Harvest Goddess's mission? He _was_ helping her out, after all. He deserved some sort of explanation, didn't he? She looked to Finn for advice, but he was too busy poking through a pile of rubble.

No, she decided with a sad frown. No, he probably wouldn't believe her. Who would, after all? It all sounded as farfetched as a fairy tale. This was something for only her, Finn, and Wizard to share.

"Oh, I...I heard a rumor about them, and I thought it'd be interesting to see," she explained, albeit weakly. "How often do you find something like a black pearl, after all?"

Luke seemed happy enough with that. She could see him smiling, even through the dimness of the cave.

"Sounds cool," he said.

Molly breathed a quiet sigh of relief and went back to her work. Hopefully this wouldn't take too much longer, so she could let him get back to the mountain.

She'd only hammered twice before the ground suddenly gave out beneath her.

"Oh!" Molly watched the world spin around her, until she didn't know the floor from the ceiling. Her hammer slipped between her fingers.

And suddenly Luke's hand wrapped around her wrist, hard and strong. "Hold on, Molly! I've got you!"

Her breath was coming fast. There was nothing beneath her feet, nothing around her but the dank, cool air of the cave. And it was dark, so _dark_. How far would she fall? Would she even survive? Molly tried desperately to reach up for Luke with her other hand, but she felt herself slipping out of his grasp.

"Luke," she hissed, "Luke, I can't-"

"You can! Just hang on, I'll pull you out!"

But he couldn't. Her clammy fingers slid between his, and she fell helplessly into the cool darkness below.

* * *

><p>The Wizard was almost out of coffee.<p>

He frowned as he took the last packet of beans from the cupboard, cradling them in his hands. This was unlike him. Usually he kept his stores filled to the brim, always at the ready in case of a possible shortage. But lately Molly had spoiled him by bringing a freshly brewed cup with her every morning.

Wizard was somewhat distressed, but he set to grinding the remaining beans anyway. And he found himself hoping that perhaps Molly would stop by with more the next day, if she wasn't busy.

He stopped grinding. _No_, he chided himself, _don't start hoping for things that might not happen. _

Some time later his coffee was finally ready, and when he took that first glorious sip, he felt ready to tackle an afternoon of fortunes, research, and watching the shifting stars once the sun set.

Wizard turned to his fortune table. He began to smooth out his robes and sat down, gently steaming cup and saucer still in hand.

That was when he noticed something was amiss. Something that made his heart leap to his throat. Something that nearly made him drop that precious cup of coffee.

His crystal ball was missing.


	4. Chapter Three

Oh gosh, thank you all so much for your reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them, and I'm really glad that you're looking forward to more of this story. :) It's very fun to write, even if I'm super slow, haha. This chapter is a bit short, but things are picking up (and there will definitely be more letters), I promise!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letters from the Stars<em>**

**Chapter Three**

It was pitch black when she opened her eyes. The air smelled damp, her mouth tasted like copper, and everything hurt. It hurt _bad_. She knew she'd fallen, she remembered that much; she just didn't know if she was still alive.

_If it hurts, I must still be alive,_ she told herself. Hoped it was true.

"Molly!" someone - was that Luke? - called to her from the darkness. "Molly, are you there? Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Only a short, pained rush of breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and winced.

Luke wasn't deterred. "I'm going to find a way down! Just hang on! Don't move or anything!"

Molly couldn't help but smile at that. Oh, Luke, if only you could see me now. She tried to shift to a sitting position, but the movement sent a jolt of fresh pain through her lower body. She winced and settled herself on her elbows instead.

A loud bang echoed through the cavern. And then another one. Molly awkwardly gathered herself up. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was only Luke, hammering away somewhere above, searching for a way down.

_There's nothing here but us_, she reminded herself.

It took Luke some time to find his way down, and by the time she heard him clambering through the darkness, her elbows were scuffed and her shoulders ached. But she pushed herself up anyway, forcing a smile when she saw him rushing forward with his lantern swinging in his hands.

"Jeez, Molly," Luke said. He set the lantern down between them and gave her a quick once-over. "Are you okay? How do you feel? Can you get up?"

"I think... I think I'm fine," she said. "It just...hurts."

"Yeah," he said with a nervous laugh. He looked up to the ceiling. "At least it wasn't too bad of a fall. Is anything broken?"

Molly moved her arms. Her legs. Everything seemed in working order. That made her feel a bit better. But when she tried to stand, her left ankle gave out beneath her and she fell back to the ground.

Luke jumped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Whoa! Don't move too fast!"

Molly screwed her eyes shut again. Took another long breath. "I don't think it's broken. It's just... I twisted it. Or I landed on it wrong."

"Maybe I should take you to the clinic. I can carry y-"

"No!" she protested, a little too loudly. "N-No, not yet. The black pearl, I need to find it."

Luke regarded her with a confused frown. "But you're hurt..."

"I'll be fine. Trust me! I just... I _really _need to find this black pearl. It's...it's very important to me right now."

"Like, mayonnaise important?"

"...Pardon?"

"Mayonnaise important. Mayonnaise is like, the best food _ever. _So the black pearl is as important to you as mayonnaise is to me, right?"

She smiled again, this time with a mix of amusement and exasperation. "You could say that."

"All right!" Luke grabbed his hammer and hefted it in his hands. "Mission: find the black pearl!"

He held out his hand, and when Molly took it, he helped her gingerly to her feet. She leaned against a nearby boulder while he hammered away at the rubble surrounding them.

And, although she was smiling, she felt guilty. _Immensely _so. She'd gone and hurt herself like some inexperienced idiot, and now Luke was doing her task for her. This was her black pearl, her mission, her responsibility; she shouldn't be shirking it off on someone else. So she looked for the hammer she'd dropped in the fall - luckily it wasn't too far from where she landed - and limped to a spot beside him.

Luke paused mid-swing. "Molly! You should be resting!"

"I told you I'll be fine! I don't want to make you do all this work for me," she said, though she felt like her ankle would give out again at any moment. The pain kept spiking, throbbing, until she wanted to scream.

This time, Luke was unconvinced. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"You're gonna hurt yourself even more! Trust me, this one time I was out chopping wood, and I twisted my arm up but I kept going. And I ended up with a way worse injury than before."

"I know. I promise I won't push myself too hard," Molly said, forcing another soft grin. She put a hand over his free one. "This is...ah, mayonnaise important, remember?"

His face broke into another smile. "I still don't really get why it's so important to you, but okay! But after we find it, I'm taking you straight to the clinic. I'll carry you out and everything, so you don't have to hurt yourself anymore. Deal?"

"Deal. And I'll owe you a nice dinner at the Ocarina Inn as soon as I'm better."

"Sounds great! I won't let you forget!" Luke said, then gave her an eager thumbs-up before he returned to work.

Molly shifted her weight to her good leg, ignored the ache in her ankle, and lifted her own hammer over her head. One step closer.

One step closer.

* * *

><p>The panic was overwhelming.<p>

Wizard dug through his drawers. Looked beneath the table. Crawled around on his hands and knees. Did everything short of tearing his house to pieces, board by board. But he couldn't find it, couldn't find it anywhere.

His palms started to sweat.

His breath hitched.

No. Stop it. He pressed his hands to the sides of his head and forced himself to take a series of very long, very calm breaths. In, out. In, out_. Focus._

He ran it all over in his mind. Did you check the desk? Yes. Did you look up by the telescope? Yes. Around the table where you keep it? Yes. And you still can't find it? No.

It didn't make sense. He'd _never_ lost his crystal ball before. And how could he, when he never moved it? Never left his house, unless it was for an emergency? How in the world could it go missing?

Wizard forced himself to sit. To fold his hands over his lap. To breathe again.

It will turn up before long. Maybe he could ask Molly about it, if she decided to show up that day. Just be patient.

But if it was outside of his home...if it was in the wrong hands...

He shuddered when he thought about it.


	5. Chapter Four

Thank you for the reviews and alerts! As always, your support means a lot to me. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letters from the Stars<em>**

**Chapter Four**

Molly hadn't been so relaxed in _days_.

The afternoons following her Watery Caves adventure were absolutely perfect; the sun was bright, the breeze was cool, her two animals - a cow named Cocoa and a young colt named Brandy - seemed happy enough, and her slowly growing crops were finally languishing in the freshest water they'd seen since she arrived on the island. And, as a bonus, it turned out that her ankle had only been twisted - much, much easier to deal with than a break or fracture. This way she could still tend to her farm, so long as she didn't push herself.

She'd even come out of the ordeal with a new friend. Luke not only carried her to the clinic after they left the Caves, but he also insisted on seeing her home.

"What if you fall and you can't get back up?" he demanded when she tried to leave the clinic on her own. Irene, who'd been working at the time they stopped by, made no comment, but wore an amused smile as she listened to the exchange.

And the Blue Bell had finally been rung. The islanders could fish and travel back to the mainland, if they so pleased. Molly was too relieved for words.

Finn hovered delicately at her side. "What are we going to do today?"

"Definitely not start the next Bell right away," she said with a dry laugh, "as much as I think I'd like to. I feel guilty, just sitting here."

"Don't! You've earned a rest."

Molly smiled at her friend. "I hope so," she said, then sighed. "You know, I haven't seen the Wizard in a while. Or at least, I didn't visit him yesterday or the day before..."

"Is it okay for you to walk that far?"

"I'm sure it is. Besides, I could do with the company."

Finn made a brief show of huffing. Molly giggled as she stood.

"You know you're my best and brightest friend, Finn! I'm just hoping that maybe the Wizard could tell us something about the next Bell."

"I thought you were taking a break from the Bells! You promised!"

"You have to admit, it _would_ be good to get a head start on the next. Just to be ready. You never know!"

Finn seemed to sigh, but he said nothing more on the subject and perched himself on Molly's shoulder.

Molly always loved the walk to town from her farm on the hill. She loved the view from the seaside cliffs; even more so now that the power of water had been returned to the island. Even the air itself seemed lighter, filled with the warm scents of salt water and sea grass. The water beyond was so bright, so clear. She'd never quite seen anything like it.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" she said to Finn. The sprite nodded his agreement, smiling.

"I never had a chance to see Castanet before the problem with the Bells," she continued thoughtfully. "It'll be amazing once they're all rung."

"It's the very best!" Finn added.

Molly turned reluctantly away from the sea after some time. The town wasn't far from the cliffs, fortunately; her ankle was beginning to bother her again, and she wanted to see the Wizard before it got too late. She never liked imposing on him, even though he seemed to enjoy her visits. (Or, so she thought. Sometimes it was difficult to tell what he was thinking or feeling.)

Her first stop was the Ocarina Inn. The small restaurant was quiet and mostly empty in the hours before lunchtime, when the hungry patrons would wander in from the town and the docks. Maya, the daughter of the two innkeepers, was seated at one of the tables, snacking on what looked like a plate of fresh cookies when Molly walked in.

The girl perked up immediately. "Hey, Molly! Where've you been? I heard about your ankle!"

"It's just fine," Molly said, though she was happy to be able to lean her weight against a nearby chair. "Someone has to take care of the animals and crops, after all!"

"You want the usual, right? Two cups of coffee, fresh 'n hot?"

"Yes, please," Molly replied, then reconsidered. "Actually, could one of them be iced? It's getting pretty hot out there."

"No problem!" Maya said with a smile. She relayed the order to her grandmother before joining Molly back at the tables.

"So you and Luke were hanging out at the Watery Cave the other day, huh?"

Molly felt herself flush. How fast did news travel so _fast _this island?

"Who's been saying that?" she asked.

"Oh, Kathy saw you! She was hanging out in front of the bar yesterday since the weather was so nice."

"Ah..." How was she going to explain herself out of this one? 'Oh, yes, we were just looking for a black pearl to save the island!' probably wouldn't do her much good. Molly fumbled for a bit, pretending to adjust the bandages around her ankle, but Maya saved her the effort.

"Y'know, the Summer Festival's coming up soon."

"The Summer Festival?" This was the first she'd heard about it. Usually the town was so vocal about its various festivals; but, to be fair, she'd been holed up with the Blue Bell mystery for so long that it was no surprise she'd missed out on the news.

"Yeah! We hold it every year by the beach. There are games, and swimming of course, and tons of great food... Maybe you could hang out with Luke?"

Molly couldn't help but share her friend's smile. "He was just helping me out! We're not anything like that..."

Maya nudged her playfully. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just kidding. You could hang out with me, if you want! This is your first year, someone's gotta show you around."

"Thanks, Maya. I'd like that a lot."

At that moment, Yolanda set two cups on the front counter. "Coffee's ready! Maya, stop snacking, it's almost time for the lunch crowd."

Molly thanked her quickly and paid for the drinks (though she noticed that her money cache was beginning to dwindle; she'd have to do something about that soon). Maya set her plate at the counter and sighed.

"I'd better get ready. Come back again soon! We can talk more about the Summer Festival," she said.

"I will," Molly promised. She carefully took the cups in her hands and started to carry them to the door.

It crashed open before she got there. Molly all but jumped out of the way as Jake came through, cradling a flat box in his arms.

"I've got it!" he said, triumphant. Yolanda groaned quietly from somewhere in the back.

Jake ignored her. He set the box on the counter beside his wife, Colleen.

"I've got it," he said again, still grinning despite her cautious frown.

"...Got what?"

"A cherry pie! You wanted one, didn't you?"

"I...well, I guess so..."

"I got you just what you wanted, right?"

"I...I suppose..."

Molly swore she could feel the tension thicken in the room. She made her way out, quickly and quietly, while Jake was still protesting and Colleen was doing her best to hold herself together.

"What do you think that was all about?" Finn asked, perching himself back on her shoulder.

"Who knows," she said with a shake of her head. "Family matters."

The Wizard's home was a short walk from the Ocarina Inn - only a few minutes at most, though Molly was forced to stop for a moment when Mayor Hamilton greeted her from his office. She was unusually anxious to get to Wizard's; it felt strange, not having seen him in two or three days. She'd grown so used to their morning coffee chats, even though they'd only kept the habit up for a few weeks. Wizard was a calm, easygoing companion. She enjoyed his company.

Molly knocked on the door before she poked her head in. "Wizard? Are you here?"

His head popped up from behind a table. "Molly?"

"Hey! I brought coffee," she said, setting the two cups on the table in the middle of the room. "What are you doing over there?"

The Wizard stood, strangely flustered, and wiped the front of his robes. "Oh...nothing, really," he said. "Just looking..."

"Have a seat. You look tired."

Wizard did so, albeit reluctantly. Something about him seemed...off? Molly watched him over the rim of her cup while he fidgeted in his seat.

"Your coffee seems...different," he said after a pause.

"I decided to try it iced this time. I thought it'd be a nice change from the usual."

Wizard regarded her curiously, then took a short sip of his own steaming brew. "Hm. Really... I've only had it hot..."

Molly took a long drink. The iced coffee was absolutely perfect on such a hot day. She began to set the cup down, then saw the look on Wizard's face. His eyes were narrowed, lips pursed; such a strange shift from his usual aloof nature.

"I got the black pearl the other day. Luke - he lives up by the mines - helped."

"So I noticed... Your ankle seems hurt, too."

"Just a twist. It'll be better in time," she assured him. "Anyway, your plan went perfectly. Thank you so much, again."

"It's no problem..."

She frowned. "Are you sure I haven't come at a bad time?"

"No, of course not..." The Wizard stared at his cup, traced his finger along the rim. "Actually, I have something to ask you, if it's not too much trouble..."

"Yes? Anything."

"Do you remember my crystal ball? I usually keep it here, at my table..."

"Now that you mention it, something _does _seem different," Molly admitted. "I can't believe I didn't notice..."

"Yes... I can't find it anywhere. I may have dropped it, or..."

"Dropped it?" Somehow, she couldn't imagine him losing something that large. But she tactfully decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Or it was lost some other way. I don't know..." The Wizard bowed his head and sighed. "I was hoping that perhaps you had seen it..."

Molly felt her heart give a twist. He seemed so _down, _but she wasn't sure how she could possibly help. What did she know about magic and crystal balls? Still...

"Maybe we can help him find it," Finn whispered in her ear. "He helped us with the black pearl, after all."

She nodded to the sprite, then turned back to the Wizard. "I could look for it around town. Maybe someone knows something."

He lifted his head. "You would do that for me...?"

"Of course! What are friends for?"

"Ah..." He seemed to consider this. "Maybe you could see if anyone's been acting...strange. The crystal ball has an odd effect on the people who use it... Those who aren't trained like me, at least... I can handle it just fine."

"Acting strange...?" She thought briefly to Jake's episode at the inn. _That _was definitely strange, though she wasn't quite sure if it qualified as crystal ball-level strange. Still, it was the only lead she had at the moment.

"I think I know just who to ask."

* * *

><p><em>Molly:<em>

_ Thank you for offering to help find my crystal ball this afternoon. It is very important to me. It was a gift from someone special. I am sure that you understand the sentimentality._

_ I am glad that you came back today, too. Your presence gives my mornings good variety. It is nice to have someone to talk to, sometimes. _

_ You should come at night. We could stargaze. The sky is so clear this time of the year. _

_ Wizard. _


	6. Chapter Five

I know I probably sound like a broken record, but thanks kindly for all of your wonderful reviews and favorites and follows! I don't move into my new dorm for another two weeks, so hopefully I can get more done before then... Anyway, I'm really glad you're enjoying this story! I'm having so much fun writing it. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letters from the Stars<strong>_

**Chapter Five**

Molly proposed that they return to the Ocarina Inn sometime after ten o'clock in the evening, when the restaurant portion of the building was shut down and most of the patrons had long gone to bed.

"I don't want to cause too much of a ruckus when we confront Jake," she said, clearly nervous about the ordeal. "He and his family are very nice."

Wizard merely sipped at his coffee. "If you say so..."

The rest of the day passed far too slowly after that. Molly left to tend to her farm, and the Wizard stayed behind to finish his work. He organized his books by title, polished the lens on his telescope. Washed a few dishes and thought about making himself another cup of coffee, just to be sure that he'd make it through the night. He wasn't sure what to expect, but honestly, he didn't think it'd be much. A gentle innkeeper had his crystal ball - and so what? He probably didn't know how it worked, if he was only using it to read his wife's mind.

The sun eventually set, slowly but surely, and the moon rose against a black velvet sky. Wizard pulled his hood over his head and stepped out into the night. This was how he liked the world: cool, black, and mostly silent. The only sounds he could hear were the gentle lap of ocean waves against the harbor, and the soft footsteps of the young farm girl approaching him from the shadows.

"Ready?" Molly asked. She was wringing her gloved hands at her front.

"Ready," Wizard confirmed with a short nod. "And no need to be nervous... Things will turn out just fine..."

She smiled hesitantly. "I trust you."

"Good... Now let's go..."

Molly turned and led the way to the small inn. The Wizard took a moment to absorb the nightly sights and sounds of the island town: the warm, summery scents of the ocean, the soft glow of light beyond several of the windows along the road. He hadn't been out in so long - not since he accompanied Molly to the Witch's hut - that he'd almost forgotten what it was like.

"It's nice out, isn't it?" Molly said, suddenly. Wizard looked up and realized that she'd been watching him over her shoulder.

"Oh, yes... Summer is a lovely season."

"The Summer Festival is coming up soon. Have you ever been?"

Wizard stifled an uncharacteristic grin. "No, I haven't..."

"Ah, well, this year is my first time going, too..." Molly's gaze fell to her feet. "Maybe you'd like to go with me? You don't have to, I was just curious..."

The Wizard was silent. Go to a festival...? He couldn't remember if he'd ever seen one of the island's festivals before. Weren't they during the day, when he was sleepiest? Weren't they filled with talking, close-knit people? People he'd never truly met before, outside his fortune telling sessions? The mere thought of it all made him slightly nauseous.

Molly still wasn't looking at him, but she seemed so...so sincere. Something about it tugged at him.

But the thought of being around all those villagers - all those people he didn't know - was too overpowering.

They arrived at the inn before he could voice these concerns to her. He was relieved, though Molly seemed somewhat hurt by his silence.

It'll be fine, he promised himself. She'll forgive me. I can tell her later. She'll understand.

Won't she?

Molly played with the front door. It swung open with no resistance, much to her surprise.

"It's unlocked," she murmured, half to herself. "I wonder why?"

"What were you doing to do if it was locked...?"

"I wasn't sure," she admitted with a nervous laugh. "I was kind of hoping things would turn out anyway. And, lo and behold, they did!"

"A strange but convenient turn of events..."

Molly bit the corner of her lip, but she nodded. "No turning back now."

Wizard followed her inside and closed the door gently behind them. The front room was completely dark and almost eerily silent. Molly picked her way uneasily through the shadows, trying desperately not to bump into any of the tables or chairs. The Wizard was amused - he could see perfectly, even without light - but said nothing. It would only unnerve the girl more.

"Jake should be here," she whispered once they'd crossed the room. There was a door in the back, one that presumably led to the rest of the inn. Molly pushed it open - like the front door, it hadn't been locked - and let him trail after her.

_There._ He felt a spike of energy in his chest before they even crossed the threshold. The crystal ball was somewhere close.

They found themselves in an empty hallway. There was another line of closed doors, but only one had light seeping beneath the frame. Molly exchanged a quick look with Wizard, who nodded confidently, and pushed it open.

Jake was inside, and, thankfully, alone.

But, more importantly, he was holding the Wizard's crystal ball. It was cradled against his chest, and it was glowing with a sort of darkness that he hadn't seen before in his entire life. Something in Wizard's chest coiled and tensed.

"Yes, yes," Jake was murmuring under his breath. "I can see them... I can see the minds of every person on this island! All of them..."

"Um, Jake?" Molly started uncertainly. Wizard put a hand on her shoulder and drew her back.

"Be careful... I've never seen anything quite like this before..."

"Really? But he's reading minds. Don't you do that, too?"

"Yes, but... He's tapped into something... It happens to people who aren't used to the crystal ball's magic. I've only heard about it, truthfully... I was hoping that he hadn't had a chance to do this yet."

Molly swallowed unevenly. "Oh..."

"Allow me to handle this..."

Jake spun around then, eyes wide. "Molly! What are you doing here?"

Molly pointed uncertainly at the crystal ball in his arms. "I think it's time for you to give that back."

"Give it back...?"

"To Wizard. It's his. I'm not sure you know how to handle it, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Jake's grip tightened. He pulled it closer to his chest, protecting it.

"No," he said. "It's mine! I found it!"

"But Jake-"

"No! I need this! I _need_ it, you don't understand!"

Wizard stepped forward then, using himself as a barrier between Jake and Molly.

"You should return things that aren't yours," he said, eyes hardening.

Jake took an awkward step back. "Wizard! It's you! I thought... No! You're here to steal this back, aren't you? I can see your thoughts, all of them!"

Wizard felt himself falter. He needed to try a different tactic, something new. But what...

And then it hit him.

"All right, then..." he started. "If you feel that way, then you may have it..."

Molly grabbed his elbow. "Wizard?"

Jake stared at him for a long time. He opened his mouth once to speak and closed it again. His brow furrowed.

But the Wizard waited, patiently. He watched the crystal ball in the man's arms, waited for its color to change from black to blue...

And it did. Slightly.

"Wizard, I can... I can feel your thoughts," Jake said, slowly. "This crystal ball is important to you."

Wizard said nothing. He was so close...

"But it's important to me, too."

Wizard felt his stomach drop, felt the color drain from his face. Jake brought the crystal ball back to his chest and started to turn away.

"You don't understand. I _need_ it. I need it so much..."

Molly stepped forward again, past the Wizard's hand.

"Please, Jake," she said, "maybe we can work something out-"

Jake threw out his arm. "No! No more of this!"

A heady blast of energy threw Molly back. She hit the floor and sprawled out with a dull thump. The darkness surrounded her, engulfed her, but the Wizard waved his hand and it disappeared.

"Oh," she breathed. Wizard knelt next to her to check for a pulse. To his relief it was still there, steady and strong.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. More surprised than hurt, honestly."

"Good..." The Wizard pushed himself back to his feet to face Jake. The man was staring at his hand, confused and frightened.

"What's happened...?" he asked, turning it over, inspecting it from every angle.

Wizard took an offensive stance, just in case. It'd been a long time since he had to tap into his magic reserves - too long, almost - but he was ready. He was prepared. And no mortal could beat him.

"You're...interfering with something you shouldn't be," he said.

Molly came to stand beside him again. "It's not too late, Jake. Everything will be okay if you give Wizard his crystal ball again. He can undo this. Right?"

Wizard nodded. But Jake only stared at them, stared back at the crystal ball, stared at his open hand.

"I didn't mean for this," he said, voice quiet and hurt. "I didn't mean for it to go this way..."

"We understand. And we can still fix it."

Wizard was barely listening to the exchange. He was watching the crystal ball, the way it slowly began to change color. It was lightening again, reverting to its normal shade of blue.

"I just wanted to use it to make Colleen happy," Jake was saying. "That's the only reason why I needed it, at first. But then I realized I could read _everyone's _mind... It was a kind of power I'd never felt before. I didn't know how much I needed it..."

"You don't need power like that... It's not something for normal humans," Wizard told him.

Jake nodded a bit. "I know... It just had this strange hold over me, and I couldn't..."

"A hold...?"

"Yes. I don't know how to explain it. I'm..." Jake sighed and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "I'm so tired. I apologize."

Molly took a few steps forward and held out her hands. "It's causing you so much trouble, Jake. Can we take it back now? It's Wizard's, and it's very important to him."

Jake looked up at her. His eyes were wet, shining in the light.

"Yes, I... It's his. He can handle its power much better than I can," he said.

And, finally, he held out the crystal ball. Wizard reached forward and took it back before he could change his mind.

* * *

><p>He expected himself to feel better when the crystal ball was back at his table, where it belonged.<p>

But the longer Wizard stared at it, the worse he felt. Its color had come back...but only mostly. He could still see a darkness lingering at its edges, waiting. Waiting for something. But what?

What did Jake summon that night? What sort of magical realm did he accidentally tap into?

This was something he was going to have to research later. For now he still had to thank Molly, still had to see her safely back to her farm.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. And...for helping me," he said with the faintest of smiles. "This crystal ball was passed down to me from my master... It was the first and last gift he gave to me."

"Oh, wow," Molly murmured. She moved closer to get a better look. "It's beautiful. So clear..."

"I usually use it to give fortunes. If you want one...just come see me."

"Of course," Molly said, grinning. "And, um, I wasn't sure if I should bring this up again..."

Oh, no.

"It's about the Summer Festival. I wanted to apologize."

..Oh?

"I shouldn't have pushed that on you. I'm sorry, Wizard. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... I feel really bad."

"Please, don't...don't feel bad," he said, somewhat awkward.

"I won't bring it up again."

Now it was _Wizard _who felt bad. She'd gone to all that trouble to help him - even endured a magic-related attack, which was something very few mortals could attest to - and here he was, letting her trip all over herself to apologize over something so small and trivial.

Maybe, just this once...

"I think...perhaps it would be all right for me to attend the Summer Festival," he said, almost regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. "As a thank you for what you did for me tonight..."

Molly perked up at that. "Really? I don't want you to be uncomfortable-"

"It will be fine...if I only stay for a short while."

"Ah! This'll be fun, then! I can't wait!" She could barely stifle her giggles, she was so excited. "It's still a few days away. I'll let you know more about it tomorrow morning when I come over with coffee."

"Sounds good..."

"I'll let you go, then. I should probably head home. It's late." Molly smiled again. She stepped forward, arms out like she was going to hug him - and then stopped herself, letting them drop back to her sides.

"Thank you," she said. "And I'm glad I could help. You've...helped me out quite a bit since I got here, and I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem..."

Wizard retreated back to his telescope once Molly had gone. He watched the stars, like he did most every night - or he tried to. Something kept drawing him back to the crystal ball...

* * *

><p><em>Dear Molly:<em>

_ Thank you again for your help. I appreciate it, truly._

_ However, I fear that there might be something wrong with my crystal ball. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I can...feel it. It's something dark, something poisonous. I don't know what Jake unleashed that night, but I have a bad feeling about it. _

_ Hopefully it is nothing. But if something happens... No. It will be fine. I'll try not to worry about it._

_ Wizard._


	7. Chapter Six

This one's a bit longer than usual, but I'm not sure how I feel about it... I'm pretty excited for the upcoming chapters though. Lots of new stuff will happen! Also, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows for the last chapter. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letters from the Stars<strong>_

**Chapter Six**

The sun rose bright and perfect that morning. Molly didn't have a television of her own just yet - she was saving up now to purchase a sheep - but somehow, she'd predicted this sort of weather, even without the help of a news station.

"I'm glad we got the Blue Bell sorted out in time for the festival," she told Finn as she tended to her (admittedly meager) crops. Cocoa and Brandy were grazing placidly nearby, enjoying the warm and pleasant morning.

"Have you seen one of these festivals before, Finn?" Molly suddenly asked the sprite at her shoulder.

"Me? Of course not! We're usually with the Harvest Goddess."

"Ah. I should have guessed."

Curiosity knotted his features. "Why? Are you nervous?"

"For Wizard, yes." She set the watering can aside and wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her gloved hand. "He seemed so anxious the other day. I wish I could tell him what to expect. Maybe that would put him at ease."

"Maybe he's still upset about the crystal ball?"

"I don't know. He seems so...shy about being with the other villagers, even though he's lived her so much longer than I have. I'm worried about him, you know? He's always cooped up in his house."

"It'll be fine! I'm sure you'll both have fun."

Molly couldn't help but smile. It was hard not to when Finn was bouncing around.

"I hope you're right."

Molly finished up the last of her chores, changed into her new summer dress, and left her farm before noon. By then the sun was growing stronger and hotter; she could almost imagine what it'd be like during the actual festival. It was the perfect temperature for a day at the beach, at least. She shielded her eyes with her hand as she waked, wishing she had a hat to ward off the sun's rays.

There was a gaggle of activity at the town's entrance. She couldn't see Maya or anyone from the inn (she still wasn't sure how to deal with Jake after the other night; perhaps they could forget it ever happened), but Mayor Hamilton was talking with a few of the villagers, and beside him was an unfamiliar face: a young man with short blond hair that he kept brushing from his eyes. He regarded Molly with some curiosity when he caught sight of her, though she couldn't help but notice that his gaze hovered where Finn was floating at her shoulder.

Mayor Hamilton greeted her with a smile. "Molly! You're planning to attend the Summer Festival today, I hope?"

"Of course. I've been looking forward to it all week."

"Wonderful! So far everything's turned out perfect," he said, his smile wide. "Have you met my son, Gill? I know you've been in Castanet for a while, but he's always hiding himself in the town hall!"

Molly turned to the young man and extended a friendly hand. "Good morning, Gill."

He took it politely. "Nice to meet you. You must be the new farmer my father was talking about."

He paused, and looked to where the mayor had been standing, but Hamilton was already off chatting with Hayden and Ozzie about the preparations for the festival.

Gill's gaze drifted back to her shoulder. Then struggled to her eyes.

"The Bells," he suddenly said, his voice soft and quiet.

Molly took a sharp breath. How did he know?

"Wh-What about the Bells?" she murmured in response.

"I saw you the other day. Where the Blue Bell is kept. I've been researching the disappearance of the Bells for a while now, but I've noticed that a few of them have already been rung..."

Did he know about the Harvest Goddess's mission? Had he been chosen as well? Molly felt her spirits lift, if only a little. The only other two people who knew about it were Wizard and Finn. But was it possible that Gill could help, too?

"It isn't possible that you rang them. Is it?"

Her spirits fell again. Finn bristled gently at her side, but Gill paid him no mind.

"What have you found out?" she asked instead.

"Well, their disappearance is obviously affecting the island. I'm just not sure what to do about them. They don't...speak to me."

The sprites. He couldn't see them. Couldn't communicate with them.

"Do you know where the Bells are? Besides the Blue Bell, I mean," Molly asked. If he couldn't help her with the actual tasks, then perhaps...

"I know about a few," he said, slowly. "But why are you looking into them? You haven't been here that long."

"I'm concerned. I live here too."

He seemed to consider this. "True, but..."

"Gill!" The mayor was calling him again. "Time to get started!"

"Ah, yes. I should go," Gill said. "If you want to know more about the Bells...come speak to me. Maybe talking to someone else will help me puzzle this out."

Molly offered him a grin. "I'll do that. Thank you. And it was nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," he said before he turned away.

"Do you think he saw me?" Finn suddenly asked, once he was out of earshot. "He kept looking at me like he could."

"I don't know... But he knows about the Bells. Maybe he can help."

Finn didn't seem convinced. "He seemed kind of uppity to me."

"He meant well! He offered to help, anyway. And I need all the help I can get..."

The sprite shrugged. "Only if we get really stuck, though."

Molly waved a dismissive hand, but her grin gave her away. Who could be frustrated on a day like this? The sun was shining, the water was perfect. It was finally time for the festival she'd been looking forward to since the Wizard agreed to join her.

Molly knocked at his door and pushed it open with a tentative "Hello?"

Something rustled at the table in the middle of the room. Wizard was there with the crystal ball in his hands, turning it over, examining it from every angle. He didn't appear to have heard her.

"Wizard," Molly said, giggling when he spun around.

"Molly." He set the crystal ball aside. "Forgive me... I was distracted."

"So I see. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is just fine..." The Wizard paused, and looked her up and down. "You're wearing something new today..."

Molly spun around, letting her new dress billow and twirl around her knees. "I just got it from the tailors' yesterday. Candace made it! What do you think?"

"It's very nice," he said, a rare smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Are you going in that?"

He glanced back down at his robe, pulling at the hem of it. "Yes... It's what I always wear..."

"It might not be comfortable in the sun."

Wizard shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'm not the same as the rest of you..."

"If you're sure."

Molly held out her arm. The Wizard stared at it for a moment, perplexed, until she linked it around his.

"Ready if you are," she said.

"Yes... I'm ready."

He didn't seem completely sure of his words. But Molly led him out anyway, keeping a tight but comfortable grip on his elbow.

It was the first time he'd been in the direct sunlight in a long while. The summer sun beat down like a hammer, fierce and hard and hot. He put a hand to his forehead and squinted.

Molly frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... It just takes some adjusting. I'll be fine."

She offered him a short grin as they made their way down to the beach. "This will be fun," she said. "And I'm really glad you're coming with me. I know you're probably not comfortable, but..."

"Please don't worry about me," Wizard interrupted. "If I thought this would be bad, I would have turned you down."

"I... don't want to seem like I'm forcing you to do anything."

"You're not... Just have fun today. I'll try to as well."

When Molly glanced over, he was smiling at her. It was so small, so gentle that she almost didn't notice it. But she felt relieved, and she squeezed his arm a little tighter.

They could hear the activity of the festival before they could see it. The beach and boardwalk were decorated with multicolored balloons and flags, and already the delicious smells of smoky barbecue and freshly caught fish filled the air. A few of the children were splashing through the waves, and groups of friends were camped out on the beach.

It wasn't quite as big, but somehow, it reminded Molly of the seasonal block parties they'd had back in her hometown. The sense of community and family here filled her with a warmth she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Wizard could almost sense the happiness radiating off her in waves. He tried to share it, but couldn't. All he could see were the people around them - the ones he'd met in his home and quite a few he hadn't seen before - and he felt their eyes. Their curious stares, all of them, boring into his back and his front. But Wizard held his head up, never intimidated - to a point. He didn't like the attention. Not at all. This was exactly why he stayed inside. This is why he catered only to the villagers who came to him.

Molly was waving to someone she knew. A pigtailed young woman was standing at a booth, fanning herself with the back of her hand. She perked up at the sight of her friend.

"Molly! You made it! I know I said I'd show you around, but Grandma wants me to keep an eye on the booth today while she and Chase cook," the girl said with a bright smile. She hesitated when she saw the Wizard.

"Hello, Maya. This is Wizard - but I'm sure you know who he is."

Maya's grin returned, and the Wizard didn't need his crystal ball to know it was genuine.

"Of course I do! You've read a heart for me before," she said. "Do either of you want anything to eat? Fresh tropical fruit salad? Hot dogs? It all tastes great! I've tried a little of everything already."

"Nothing for me right now," Molly said, before turning to Wizard. "Are you hungry?"

"No, not yet..."

"We'll be back later, then."

Molly waved a quick goodbye, and slipped her arm back around Wizard's before she led them away.

"So, whose heart has she asked you to read?" Molly whispered, her grin sly now.

"She's sworn me to secrecy..."

Molly giggled again, even though he wasn't joking. He liked the sound of her laugh; it was quiet, but charming. He just didn't understand it sometimes.

Molly didn't seem to notice his curiosity. "I think I might be thirsty. It's so hot out today," she said. They stopped at Hayden's booth, only a few feet away from where Maya had the Ocarina Inn's set up.

"Hey, Molly. Haven't seen you around the bar in a while!"

Molly flushed as Wizard gave her another look. "I'll be back soon, I promise," she said.

"And now..." Hayden leaned his muscled arms over the wooden tabletop. It sagged beneath the weight. "You're Wizard, aren't you? Haven't seen you around before. Only heard the stories."

Wizard felt his heart speed up. Don't balk, he told himself.

"Yes," he said after the briefest of pauses. "That's me..."

"Well, it's good to finally meet you!" Hayden said with a laugh. Wizard felt his heartbeat begin to calm.

"What would the two of you like? I've got plenty of cold drinks, perfect for a summer day."

Molly put a finger to her chin. "I think I'd like coconut juice. I've never had it before."

Wizard took a longer glance at the menu displayed over Hayden's head. No coffee, of course - he should have expected that - but something else caught his eye.

"Pineapple juice."

Hayden bent over and set two frosty cups on the counter. He filled each of them with juice and slapped his hands together.

"Here you go. One coconut and one pineapple. Enjoy the rest of the festival!"

Molly paid him and took the drinks. She handed one to Wizard, then took a sip of hers.

"Ooh," she said. "It reminds me of the coconut cake my mom used to make. Except...well, it's not cake. But it's good!"

Wizard glanced tentatively at his own cup. He knew what pineapples tasted like, of course; he'd had one before, albeit many years ago. He just wasn't sure how well the sweet fruit would translate to a drink. But he brought the cup to his lips anyway and took a short sip.

Molly stared at him, waiting for a response. Wizard's expression gave nothing away.

"It's...delicious," he said, before taking another, much longer drink. "It's a bit sugary for my taste, but it's not bad."

"How does it measure up to coffee?"

"Nothing measures up to coffee... But this will do."

They finished their drinks and moved on to the beach. The shore itself was filled with activity; more of the villagers were in the water now, playing games or simply enjoying the afternoon. Molly hesitated at the water's edge, letting the waves lap gently at her sandaled toes.

"Do you...like it here?" Wizard asked, his voice so quiet she almost had to strain to hear it.

"I am. It's very different from home, but...it's very nice. I feel welcome."

"Where did you grow up...?"

"In a suburb pretty far from here. _Very _different from Castanet. But my grandparents owned a farm and I used to go there all the time as a kid. I came to love it so much that I decided I wanted to live on one myself," Molly said, wistful. She suddenly stopped and laughed again. "I'm sorry. I always ramble on about myself and I never let you get a word in edgewise. I've been leading you around the festival too, haven't I? Sorry about that."

Her face went a delicate shade of red, but the Wizard shook his head.

"It's all right... I don't mind listening. I listen to my clients often..."

Molly's smile faltered, ever so slightly. But she spoke up again before Wizard could ask why.

"How did you end up here? Why Castanet?"

The Wizard's gaze fell to his boots. This was one of the questions he'd hoped to avoid. Several of the villagers had asked him the same thing many times over the years - and he had no problem turning them down, but Molly...

Someone saved him the effort. A strong pair of hands reached out and pushed him from behind. Wizard felt his arms flail in a desperate attempt to stop the fall, but he pitched forward and landed face first in the water.

For a moment all he could hear was the rush of the waves, the swirl of the ocean. He struggled to right himself, but the water soaked into his robes and weighed them down. The villagers were all around him, talking and watching and-

He didn't want to think about it. He wanted to get out of this. Fast.

But a different, gentler pair of hands wrapped around his upper arm and helped him to his feet. Molly was absolutely frantic when she spoke to him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes... No need to worry..." Wizard sniffed, but there was salt water in his nose, in his throat. It burned.

She spun around, ready to yell at whoever was behind them, and stopped. Her eyes went wide.

"Luke?"

Luke ran a hand through his own still-wet hair. "You two are the only ones I haven't seen in the water! Come join us!"

Molly hesitated. His tone and his smile were so...innocent. Her frustration didn't ebb, but she couldn't find herself yelling at him, either.

Eventually, she settled on a stuttered, "Maybe in a bit."

"Aww, but we're gonna play games! We've got a ball and we're gonna see who can throw it the farthest!"

"Play with us, please?" Chloe, the youngest and smallest of Luke's group, begged. She bounced at Molly's feet.

Molly's expression was different now. Did Wizard see...longing there? It pulled at something deep in his heart.

He was holding her back. He realized it now. He was keeping her from...her people. She wanted - no, needed - to socialize, to interact. Unlike him.

He was different from her. The thought depressed him, but he couldn't let himself forget it again.

"You can go with them, if you'd like," Wizard offered when she didn't respond. He could still feel the other villagers staring at him. Watching him. He needed to get away, for both his and Molly's sakes.

"I promised to stay with you," Molly said. "I can always join in later."

Luke seemed genuinely disappointed, but he nodded anyway. "I'll make sure you get a turn throwing the ball when you get back!" he promised before he returned to the others.

Molly let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for...?"

"I didn't want this to be... Never mind. Let's go somewhere else."

She took him to the docks this time, farther away from the noise on the beach. Only a few of the other villagers were here, and they were all so absorbed in their fishing that they barely noticed Molly and Wizard's quiet arrival.

Molly stared out at the water for some time before she spoke again. "If you want to head home, that's fine."

The Wizard started to respond, but stopped. They hadn't been at the festival that long, but he was more than ready to go back. He felt uncomfortable with all these villagers - all these people that he only saw a few times a month, at best. Molly seemed far more at ease with them, and she hadn't been here for half a year.

That was understandable, though.

_I'm different. She's different, _he thought with a sigh. _There are some things we just can't do together. _

"I can go...if you wish," he said. But his words came out all wrong, and he knew it the moment Molly turned and looked him in the eyes.

"I never should have asked you to do this. I knew I shouldn't, but I wanted..." She shook her head again, harder this time. "I'm sorry, Wizard. I'm selfish. I really am. I've dragged you completely out of your comfort zone, and-"

Wizard held up a hand to silence her. Molly stopped in midsentence, her eyes red and face blotched. She took a long breath to steady herself before he responded.

"It's...not your fault. I'm not unhappy...but I'm not comfortable either," he admitted. "Perhaps I'm just not meant to do more than fortune tellings and readings for the people here. And... I don't want to hold you back from being with your friends."

"Hold me back?" Her lips curled into a surprised frown. "You're not holding me back. I _want _to spend today with you. I really do."

"With...me?" It was Wizard's turn to be surprised. It was the last thing he expected, especially after the fiasco with the crystal ball and all the magic. He felt curiously...warm.

"I wanted today to be fun," Molly continued, "but..."

"It's not your fault," Wizard repeated, harder. "I expected it, honestly..."

"Then...why did you say yes?"

"You are...a good person. You helped me with the crystal ball, even though you didn't have to. My crystal ball is very...very important to me. And I got you in trouble because of it.."

"I know. And I didn't mind, really." She sniffed again, but she didn't sound as sad as before. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize anymore."

Molly's smile returned. It was faint, but it was still there, and that made the Wizard feel just a bit better. The day had certainly taken a rather strange turn. He wasn't used to being caught up in such a flurry of emotion, especially from himself. He felt exhausted from the effort.

"I'll walk home with you," she offered. "You don't have to stay anymore, if you don't want."

"Is there anything else...?"

"In the festival? Um, let's see... I think there are a few fishing contests, but I didn't bring a rod. And I'm absolutely _terrible_ when it comes to fishing," she said with a short laugh. "But tonight there will be fireworks."

"Fireworks..." The Wizard pondered this. He'd watched those before from the comfort of his own home. Fireworks were lovely, curious things, even if they blotted out his night sky.

"I think...I have a solution that might work for both of us."

* * *

><p>Greens, blues, and reds exploded brilliantly across the sky. The villagers down at the beach oohed and ahhed, but Molly could barely hear them. The Wizard had brought her to his house and showed her how much easier it was to see the fireworks his own rooftop. She almost felt closer to them, like she could reach out and grab one in her hands.<p>

Wizard was seated quietly beside her, his arms wrapped around his legs. When she looked, she could see the colors reflected in his eyes. He wasn't smiling - he rarely did - but it easy to see that he was much happier, much lighter now than he'd been before.

"You've watched the fireworks from here in the past?" she asked over the din.

"Yes. Every year since they started."

"Since they started? How long ago was that?"

"Very long."

_Very long_. How long ago was that, she wondered? But Wizard seemed distracted, and she didn't want to bother him. Not now, when things were finally getting just a bit closer to her idea of perfect.


	8. Chapter Seven

Another sort of transitional chapter, but things are starting to heat up! Thanks once again for reviews, favs, follows, and the like. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letters from the Stars<em>**

**Chapter Seven**

Molly didn't know it was possible for a frog to look so indignant. Not until that afternoon, at least, when she found herself in the Witch Princess's swampside hut.

"I know," she told the fuming frog, "I know. I'm sorry, I really am. I couldn't get the last ingredient until the Blue Bell was rung, and-"

The Witch interrupted her with a loud ribbit and an angry stomp of her slimy feet.

"If I could have done it earlier, I would-"

Another irritated ribbit. Molly sighed and hung her head.

"Do you understand what she's saying?" Finn asked.

"No, but I can guess. I'd be upset too, if I was stuck as a frog for so long..."

The Witch didn't ribbit this time. She looked up at Molly, strangely solemn, before she lowered her head and fixed her gaze on the countertop. Molly reached out for a moment to pick the Witch up, to comfort her, but thought against it. The little frog wouldn't be happy with that at all. Not until she was safely back in her human form, at least.

"I have the other two ingredients. I just need the hibiscus, and I can get that very soon. I'll leave for Toucan Island first thing tomorrow morning, and then I'll give the Wizard everything he needs for the antidote," she promised the Witch. "I won't let you down again."

The Witch graced her with a frustrated ribbit, and Molly took that as her cue to leave. She stood, stretched her stiff muscles, and headed back into the silence of the forest.

"I hope the Wizard doesn't mind a little project," she said to Finn. "The sooner the Witch is back to normal, the better. I feel awful for leaving her as a frog for so long."

"She did this to herself, didn't she?"

"Yes, but... I don't think I'd like being a frog, would you?"

"I'm perfectly fine being the Harvest Goddess's sprite! Frogs are always mistaking us for flies, anyway. I don't like them one bit!" he said, sticking out his tongue. Molly laughed, and he came to rest back on her shoulder.

They were deeper in the forest now, far enough away that she couldn't smell the deep, earthy stench of the swamps anymore. The cool air beneath the treetops was a relief after the scorching summer heat; she almost considered staying for the rest of the afternoon - maybe she could collect some materials to sell later - but Cocoa and Brandy were waiting for her back at the farm, and she didn't want them to stay out any longer than they had to.

"What's that?" Finn suddenly asked. Molly shook away her daydreams and listened.

Chop, chop, chop. The sound reverberated through the trees. Chop, chop, chop. Molly followed it, and before she saw him, she knew exactly who it was.

Molly considered leaving without saying hello to Luke, who was hard at work with one of the stumps in a corner of the woods. She was still a bit iffy after the incident at the Summer Festival. But he turned around before she could leave, and greeted her with a smile that left her feeling guilty.

"Hey, Molly!" he said, swinging the axe over his shoulder. His hair clung to the sides of his face in wet, messy clumps. "What're you doing out here?"

"Just...thinking," she said after a moment's hesitation. It wasn't completely a lie, after all.

"Cool. Are you going back to town?"

"I guess. I have the animals to take care of. And crops, and..." She trailed off. Rambling again; no one cared about this. But Luke was watching her with friendly interest.

"Were you sick at the Summer Festival?" he suddenly asked.

The question caught her off-guard. "Sick? No, of course not. Why?"

"You left before it got dark! Who'd leave the Summer Festival before the fireworks? They're the best part! The explosions look cool and sometimes they even let me light a few!"

"I saw them," she started to say before she stopped herself. She'd promised to rejoin them later, hadn't she? And she just up and left.

_It was for Wizard, though. I promised to go with him._

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked again, concerned now.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that. Wizard...he wanted to leave, so I went with him."

"Yeah," Luke said with a hint of a frown. "He didn't look like he was having fun."

"I think he was. Swimming just isn't his idea of fun," she said with a nervous smile.

"Oh. That's weird. I thought everyone liked swimming! And fireworks, of course."

Molly shrugged, forcing a crooked smile. "Everyone has their own interests."

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Luke started to heft the axe again, then paused. "Did I make you mad?"

Mad? No, she thought, I'm not mad. Just confused. But Luke didn't give her time to respond.

"I didn't think he'd mind! No one's ever been mad about being pushed in the water before... Sorry if you didn't like that though," he continued, though he looked more sheepish than apologetic. "I don't want to make anyone mad. I just want everyone to have fun!"

"I know! It's okay. He's... We're fine," Molly said, feeling awkward. She was more than ready to put the first few hours of the Summer Festival behind her. Wizard insisted it was all fine, but she still felt bad about it.

"Is there something I can do to make it up to you guys?"

Molly started to say no, then reconsidered. There was still the hibiscus flower to retrieve, after all, and she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She thought it better to prepare for her missions before she blindly set out on them, like she had with the Watery Caves.

"And I'm thinking about heading to Toucan Island since the water's improved," she said after a thoughtful pause. "Have you been there before?"

Luke's brow furrowed. "No, I don't think so. My parents went there on their honeymoon. Everyone does that, though."

"Oh. I'm not going for that."

"I figured," he said with a laugh. "What's up?"

"I'm just... I have to look for something that I can only find there."

"Sort of like the black pearl?"

She hadn't expected him to remember that. "Yes, exactly. Kind of."

"Is what you're looking for dangerous?"

"No, not this time. At least I don't think it is," she added with a giggle.

"Want me to go with you just in case? I'm always up for an adventure! Who knows what we'll find?"

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to take up your time-"

But Luke plowed right on. "I've never been to the island before! They might have cool food, like tropical curry! Or tropical mayonnaise!"

"I don't know how good tropical mayonnaise might be..."

"I'll make up for the Summer Festival! Promise. It'll be fun!"

"Well..."

She thought about it, but she already knew her answer. Luke's energy was a fun change from the normal, and who knows? Something as simple as searching for a hibiscus flower could prove more difficult than she was anticipating.

"Sure, all right," she said, her smile more genuine than before. "If you really want to, I could use the company."

Luke pumped a triumphant fist in the air, nearly dropping his heavy axe in the process.

* * *

><p>The Wizard's mind swam with dark images he hadn't seen since his early days as an apprentice, when he was still unsure of how to control his new powers. They swirled through his thoughts with arms like black tentacles, twisting and turning and whipping him all about. When he finally woke at noon, his skin was covered in sweat and his sheets were in a rumpled heap on the floor.<p>

Wizard spun to his crystal ball. It was still there, safely at his table. But the darkness at its edges was pulsating, so strong that he thought he could feel it alongside his own heartbeat.

He moved faster than he had in years. There were books to consult, spells to prepare and perform. Would he need a cleansing ritual for this? Or something much stronger? Wizard flipped through a few of his weathered tomes, seeking out incantations while he kept a close eye on the crystal ball. It didn't move, didn't so much as twitch, but he could still feel the power there beneath the surface. It was toying with him.

Damn it all Jake, he thought with a rare twinge of anger. If you hadn't been so tempted to steal it...

A tentative knock at the door cut through his thoughts. The Wizard's gaze shot to the clock over his bed. It was long past Molly's usual time to visit, and she actually hadn't been back since the night of the Summer Festival.

"Come in," he said, slower than usual.

The door creaked open.

He held his breath.

"Hello? Mr. Wizard?" Maya poked her head in, all smiles. Wizard felt strangely disappointed, but suppressed it and returned to his table.

"Good morning... Would you like another reading, or...?"

Maya seated herself across from him, her hands folded neatly on her lap. "A heart reading, please! And same person as before."

"Very well..." Wizard focused on his crystal ball, and for a moment, he wondered if the darkness was strong enough for Maya to see. If she did, she made no comment; the girl was staring at him with a mixture of wonder and awe.

The image that appeared in the crystal ball was a muddled mix of colors and shapes, but Wizard could still interpret it perfectly. "His heart is the same as before," he said, "and it will take some time to break through to his core... I am sure you already know, but he likes oranges..."

Maya seemed to deflate. "Yeah... I'll keep trying, then! Thank you!"

"It's not a problem..."

The girl started to stand - then paused, her expression sly as she turned back to face him.

"Did you and Molly have fun at the festival?" she asked. Curiosity bubbled from her in thick waves.

"Ah, yes..."

A thought struck him.

"Have you seen her since the festival, perchance...?"

Maya put a finger to her chin. "Hm, not at the inn. I think it's a pretty busy time at the farm, though. Harvesting crops and all that. Hasn't she come to see you?"

"I'm sure she's busy, if that's the case..."

Maya grinned again, but it was gentler now. "She'll be back soon! I'm sure she misses you too."

Wizard blinked, but the young waitress was already skipping for the door. "Thanks again, Mr. Wizard!" she said, giving him a quick wave before she left.

So Molly's whereabouts were still a mystery, even to one of her closest friends on the island. Wizard sighed and started to slump forward on the table. Maya was probably right; she was just busy with her crops and her animals, and those certainly took precedent over visits to the town.

Wizard returned to his books. Molly would visit when she could. He had a long day of research ahead of him anyway, thanks to Jake and his-

He stopped.

_Molly was attacked with one of Jake's spells._

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. What if the attack hadn't been as small and harmless as he assumed? What if something was growing inside her, like the dark energy in his crystal ball? She had to be warned. He had to keep an eye on her, make sure she was safe.

But how could he get in contact with her if she hadn't been to his house in several days?

And what if she hadn't shown up because something happened to her? What if she was hurt, incapacitated, and he hadn't heard the news?

No, he doubted it. He would have felt it, or seen something in his visions. They were connected now by a string of friendship and some trust.

But still. Wizard paced back and forth, back and forth, until he feared he'd worry a trail right through his wood floor. Why wasn't their relationship like his and the Witch's? He could contact her with a simple spell. But humans had to be so closed off, so...unmagical.

He could always head to her farm. Yes, that might do. It was a nice walk from the town to the hills, and he wouldn't have to speak to anyone on the way if he moved quickly enough.

But what if she wasn't there?

Wizard rushed back to his crystal ball and recited another incantation. This was all so troublesome.

A watery image appeared in its depths. He could sense now that Molly's heart was troubled, but hopeful. And busy. Maybe even a little bit confused.

But not hurt. Not in pain.

She was all right, then. That was good.

But he felt something else before he could breathe a sigh of relief. It was faint, so faint that he had to concentrate long and hard to really shape it out.

There was a darkness in her. And not the normal kind that most humans toted around. This was different. Magic-based. And it worried him, despite the fact that it seemed so small, so insignificant.

Specks and smudges of magical darkness in humans weren't common - but they weren't rare, either. He'd known a few others in his time who had accidentally contracted them, but they were usually cured before they could grow and flourish. He didn't know what happened if they weren't.

And something deep down told him that he didn't want to.

The darkness in Molly would have to be taken care of too. The only problem was, Wizard had no idea how to begin. Curses and cleansings were his master's forte, and something he hadn't touched upon in many years. He'd have to dip back into his old teachings, his old tomes. It would take time.

They had some time, fortunately. Molly seemed all right for now.

Wizard leaned forward on his table, until his chin was resting on his arms. He should have been excited; this was his first _real_ project in a long, long time. For the last few decades, he'd done little aside from heart readings, fortune tellings, and astronomy work.

But those were all recreational, things he did to pass the time because he enjoyed them. This was very real, and very serious.

Serious enough that people might suffer if he didn't act quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Molly:<em>

_ Your work has kept you busy, I see. I hope all is well. The night of the Summer Festival was different, to say the least; I have not had the privilege to view the fireworks with anyone else, nor did I think that I would enjoy it so much. Thank you for inviting me to join you. _

_ I have an important question for you though, and I hope that I won't be interrupting your work if I ask you to come as soon as possible. _

_ Stay safe. _

_ Wizard_


End file.
